halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3/Antoine Grows a Spine
This is the fourth episode of Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3. Synopsis After the fight wiith Metal Sonic MK II, the Freedom Fighters realize that they need to step up their game. Antoine especially realizes that he finally needs to fight more in battles and be less cowardly. However, he has little training in combat. He decides to train in swordfighting to assist in battles. Transcript Jack, Patricia & Layla: (are back inside Knothole with the Knothole Freedom Fighters, figuring out their preparations while setting up exercising gym equipment to help the freedom fighters get in shape) Antoine: (sighs, thinking) Bunnie: (walks up to him) What's wrong, Antoine? Antoine: It iz no use, Bunnie. I am weak... Jack: What makes you say that? Bunnie: Yeah, sugahcube. Antoine: I cannot fight, that iz why. Bunnie: Just because you can't fight doesn't make ya weak. Patricia: Yeah, you don't have to be scared. Layla: You need to brave within the heart. That's what matters. Antoine: But I must protect ma princess, somehow. Bunnie: (sighs) Ah already tried teaching you martial arts. Metal Sonic: You're giving me a headache Antoine: Maybe... sword fighting. Bunnie: You? A swordsman? (laughs) Metal Sonic:(To Rotor) What is funny? Rotor: Well, Antoine is terrible in combat. She's laughing at the idea of him being swordsman. Layla: Don't be like that, a swordsman is a good start. Patricia: Hm? Layla: Please give Ant a chance, everyone. We all have to get in shape. Jack, Patricia & mostly me have been working out. Why else would I exercise with these exercise videos I bought. Antoine: M-may I watch ze video, mademoiselle? Layla: (give an exercise video to Antoine) Knock yourself out. And that's Layla the FoxSkunk to you. Hope you can keep up with the exercise. (Sound a bit more playful tone of bubbly) It'll help you start with the warm ups. Patricia: (to Bunnie) Seems like Layla must be a tough negotiator & a great mistress of potion making. Bunnie: (smiles) Right, sugah... Metal Sonic: Processing outcome. Complete: Failure. All variables accounted for. Bunnie: What in tarnation are you talkin' about? Metal Sonic: Odds of Antoine succeeding without injury is 100 to 1. Bunnie: Ah see. Metal Sonic: I can show you the math Antoine sighs. Metal Sonic: Perhaps not Antoine: (walks outside) he shuts down for a moment Sally: Ant Antoine: (glances at her) S-Sally? (blushing) Sally: Is there something your not telling us Antoine: Non. I just want to learn to fight. Sally: Ok then Antoine sighs. Sally: Lets go get you ready Antoine: Ok Layla: (smiles) Cool. (Insert the exercise video cd into the DVD slot) This will help you start the warm up one way or another. Jack: It looks like a lot of fun for a change. I'll go get the equipment. (checks inside the closet for any safe fencing equipment) I think it's in here. Layla: (begins helping Antoine with the warm up exercises as followed within the exercise video) Nice stretches out first, squats down & up, jogging on the spot, lift those legs, two three! Arms out & reach! Sally: Oh boy Patricia: Is something wrong, Sally? Antoine struggles to keep up. Layla: You can do this, Antoine. Keep going. Bicycle kicks in the air now. Category:Episodes Category:Sonic the Hedgehog: Season 3 Episodes